As the Bricks Are Laid
by LouSRLT
Summary: Legato's Loyalties are tested when something happens that just may push him over the edge. Everything is not as it seems... Will the bricks be laid straight before it's to late?


A/N: Ok, I do not own this show or any of its characters. As a matter of fact, I don't own ANY of these fan fic topics on this site… Aren't you tired of having to read that? I know I am tired of writing it with each story. So I let you know, I don't… own… anything… *sobs* Anyways, this is sort of my version of what should of happened in Legato's past… maybe what should have caused him to truly want to seek out Vash's head… Well, um, I am sure you get it, so on with the story, right? I am sure that's what you came here for anyhow, so I'll stop talking, and get on with it… this has Legato pairing with an OC named Louise, based off of myself. Sorry, getting off track again… here you are. Um, one more thing, if you like Knives, just to let you know I make him look pretty bad in this fan fic, so don't flame me for it. I warned you. J  
  
Legato's POV:  
  
Standing aside Knives in silence, a sorrowful look in my calm hazel eyes, a piercing jolt of rage hit me. Watching the man fall at our feet helplessly, I was amazed at how Knives continued to show not remorse as he mercilessly slaughtered any human crossing our paths. Shaking my head, I thought over my situation; I had been taken in as Knives second hand man, or so to say, and was now expected to kill his brother Vash. The two of them had completely different views of the world, one thinking theirs better than the other. I preferred Knives solemn and masculine attitude over that of the loud mouthed wimp, human loving Vash any day, but they were brothers, and this task to kill one… was not going to be easy. How the hell did I get this job anyways? I have always been strong in telepathy, silent and handsome, and for some reason Knives found that to be what he wanted in a right hand man. But mostly, because he trusted me.   
  
Everything about us in this night environment was dry, cold, and windy. Keeping my hands in my pockets quietly as the breeze billowed my white coat in the wind, I shifted my padded shoulder, my eyes gazed to the light silver spikes adorning the hard shoulder cover. Blowing a gentle breath from my mouth lazily, it picked up my soft purple locks, then dropped them into place on my forehead, covering one eye. Stopping and glaring at the collecting dust on my once spotless attire, I parted with Knives silently and into a saloon we had passed. Taking a deep breath of the sweet evening dinners cooking and then sighing at the noisy customers already filling most tables. Blinking lazily as I took a seat at a two person booth, the wood creaking as I sat, I shuffled about to get comfortable as a barmaid came my way.   
  
Louise's POV:   
  
Hiding amongst the shadows along the buildings silently, my black wide rimmed hat tipped over my face loosely, shielding my features in darkness, I watched intently at the scene before me. Tightening the tan coat over my chest as I kept on stealthily, my face was revealed for but a moment as I switched my position. My skin was tan, but not from the sun, my eyes were a dull light brown that shone against the dark eye brows and long curly tresses of my hairs. With each step, a strand of brown would bounce on my shoulders or tumble lightly over my back or chest, then my cherry lips curved into a frown. Slapping away the sand tingling my face, I looked away for but a moment to glance up again and see Knives walking away alone, then the saloon doors before me swinging slowly closed. Widening my eyes in confusion as which one to follow, I pressed the wall in fatigue. Deciding to follow Legato into the bar, I purchased a stress remover tea… At least that's what they are called. Taking the cup gratefully, I took a seat just behind Legato and studied the back of his head. Drifting into a deep thought only moments later, I was sure he had felt me staring with my eyes boring the back of his head when he turned to glance at me.   
  
Licking away the tea drop on my lips and moving my gaze nervously, his calm features startled me, especially after what he'd just done outside. His motionless eyes a sparkling gold dazzled me, and I leaned back casually. "Can I help you?" I quizzed, sipping my tea and looking to my nails as if unconcerned, then silently gasped as he snorted, smiled, then shook his head as he turned away. Quirking a brow, I was glad he hadn't over reacted, but was surprised that he hadn't done much of anything. Unknowingly my toe tapped the table as I thought, my eyes narrowed in suspicions when I was suddenly startled by a luring voice the belonged to the handsome man sitting in front of me.   
  
"Why have you been following me and my companion Knives? I know I have seen you before, and I know your up to something. What is it, girl, spill it. I don't… want… to hurt you." Pausing and once again glaring at the back of his head, I rubbed my temples and stood. "Where are you going? I was talking to you." Though I was watching his face as I passed, I heard his voice, but to my surprise his mouth didn't move and he never once even gave me a second glance. Sighing and taking another step, I felt my muscles tense and my feet took forceful steps backwards. I staggered and tried to fight his body control, and almost lost my footing when he let go of his mind hold. "Sit, and explain… now." He commanded calmly again. Slightly hesitating, I sat with a thump and put my hands on the table before me. His blank stare forward now appeared to be on me, but his glazed eyes showed no apparent emotion. Waiting a long moment, I waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped his teeth. Pulling away quickly and squeaking frightfully, he let a low quiet laugh erupt from his throat. "Calm down woman, I have no interest in harming you. I just want some information on your business in following me and my comrade."   
  
Scratching the surface of my hand, I grimaced with fear as what to do. At this moment I really wished I hadn't been assigned this job, but seriously, it wasn't like I was doing him any harm, right? "I am an… an… insurance agent and I must keep a basic 24 hour surveillance on you and track all your doings so people can collect money for damage done. I didn't mean anything, but it's just my job.. And.." Stopping as he opened his mouth to finish my sentence, I gasped and growled till I couldn't hold my words. This was not what I was planning on saying, at all.   
  
"It's a dangerous one at that, having to follow around two criminals. Your lucky you haven't been caught in any of our quarrels, eh? A young beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be out on a mission like this… you might get…" At first I was flattered by his choice of descriptive words for me, and I felt a blush, but then I came to my senses as to whom I was talking with and was offended by his comment implying I was weak. His lady killing looks were enticing, but his calm attitude while I was boiling over the top was annoying.   
  
"Hey! I am plenty capable of taking care of myself. I don't know where you get off making assumptions like that!" Laughing, he patted one hand, which I quickly drew away and crossed over m chest. His eyes widened and he sighed, then leaned back in his chair while fluttering his eyes into a yawn.   
  
"Feisty, calm down, I meant no offence by it." Letting a angry, 'humph' leave my mouth, I stared at him and ran my finger over the top of my cup.   
  
"Sure." Rolling my eyes to my left as the tavern doors swung open, I saw Knives enter, his face bored looking as a sweat drop came down his face. Looking to me, I quickly tipped my hat and stood, not letting my face be seen by him. As I tried to walk past him, I felt his eyes digging into my like… knives, and he held out his arm, stopping me in my tracks as I blindly bumped into his arm. Looking up, his face still remained blank and emotionless.   
  
"What's your business with Legato?" He questioned whilst I eyed Legato in the corner of my eye. A shiver a fright went up my spine again and I let my mouth drop open as if to speak.   
  
"Actually.." Stopping as I felt Legato's hand on my shoulder, I turned to see him towering high above me, like Knives, even though I was tall for my age. My eye brows flew to the top of my head and I coughed.  
  
"Actually she is the one who's been following us. Have I not spoken of her before Knives, for I believe I have." Gaping in terror as they both stood in front and back of me.   
  
"Is she of importance to us?" Legato gazed at me and felt me shake slightly then shook his head sympathetically.   
  
"Not really…" Letting my head drop and letting a almost inaudible whimper escape me, I snapped my eyes shut at Knives words and pushed away from the two.  
  
"Kill her then." Legato's eyes widened as he looked at me then once again shook his head, Knives cold stare on me. Side stepping to the door, I pushed it open barely with my back when Knives grabbed my shirt and lifted me up. "Legato, I said kill her."  
  
"I…I can't." He mumbled and walked away. I looked to him with shock as he turned his back, and bite my lip. What the hell does this mean?  
  
"What! You can and you will! Lest I have to do it." He then smiled, and it lit up his eyes with intense dark glow that scared me more. People in the room had begun to watch us and my pride was not in a good position. Clenching m fists, I pounded knives in the stomach and broke through the doors in a run as he let go in surprise. I can't believe I did that! Cupping my hands over my face as I ran, the nightly clouds above looked strangely dark as lightning stuck in bright yellowy colors. Suddenly stopping with my legs coming together, I knew Legato had interfered with my plan of escape. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt a hand roughly grip my shoulders. Standing my the tavern was Legato, using his body control from afar as Knives pursued me. My breaths grew heavy as Knives leaned over my shoulder and let his cheek touch mine, his soft yet dangerous tone frightening me. "What was that sorry attempt to get away? If you don't struggle, I may let you have some time to persuade me not to kill you on the spot. Ok?" My eyes widened as his hand went around my waist and then my body was released from Legato's mind hold. 


End file.
